herschend_family_entertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Blazing Fury
Blazing Fury is a steel enclosed roller coaster at the Dollywood theme park in Pigeon Forge, Tennessee, USA. It was built in-house by Silver Dollar City Tennessee in 1978, prior to the park becoming Dollywood. It was based upon Fire in the Hole, a similar indoor roller coaster at the original Silver Dollar City in Branson, Missouri. The coaster is themed around the story of an old mountain town set on fire by a group of Russian bandits. Riders pass scenes of the residents trying to extinguish the flames; one is a hotel with a lady on the top deck about to jump off, before crossing a collapsing bridge, nearly getting run-over by a steam train, and wrecking into a dynamite storage shack. In the finale, the trains are sent hurtling over an eighteen-foot-high drop into a pool of water. This is used to brake the train. It was discovered that it could still do so without being full, and this allowed the park to keep the coaster open during the winter. During the 2010 off-season, magnetic brakes were installed, removing the finale splashdown. Over the years, many of the coaster's props and theme elements have been removed, somewhat obscuring the storyline. Ride Scene-By-Scene Guests enter the queue through the red building seen in the photo at the top of this page. It features an old horse-powered "Fire King" steam engine along with some themed posters. One might notice that some of the firemen seen in them are actually those in the ride itself. (i.e. Bull Bison "Hey Stan, the stables are on fire!") Once boarding one of the trains, guests depart and enter the first scene of the ride. Past a small campsite, guests pass a grandma and grandpa rocking on the front porch of their log cabin. After making a slight turn riders catch our first glimpse of the fire: a mine shaft in flames. However, we notice that it was already closed with wooden boards blocking the entrance. "Flooded Mine, Keep out, Danger!". Riders then enter the main town engulfed in flames. While men are trying to escape the tavern and inmates are trying to escape the jail, a man stands in front of his mule shed with a lantern and gun while a graveyard right beside him contains the grave keeper, an abandoned carriage in the background, and names of some of the ride's designers inscribed on the tombstones. After passing several other buildings and the water tower, riders see the first real scene of the ride. Molly is trying to escape the burning hotel by jumping off the second floor into the firemen's net below. Molly: Luther John, hold that net still 'cause I gotta jump. Luther John: Now, now, Molly you be careful 'cause I got a weak back. Molly: Weak back or not Luther John, here I come! Riders then enter a barn and pass the stables engulfed in flames. (At this point, the trains are going up a slight incline, but to riders they do not realize it.) The next scene's narration does not match what we see. A fireman has a hose shooting water over the track towards the outhouse which Stan comes out of. (No water is currently used). Fireman: Hey Stan, the stables are on fire. Stan: On fire! Somebody get a hose over here, quick! Fireman: We ain't got no hose, Stan. We better get a bucket. The next scene is called the Chase Scene, where a woman is chasing a man in and out of the burning house while another man is sitting in a bathtub outside. A sign reads "Looking for a husband. Any size or shape. Woman: Come back here you big strong, handsome hunk of man. I wanna kiss on you some. Man: Kiss? It looks like you've been kissin' that steam train. After making another incline, riders see the burning bridge in all of its glory. Danger! Bridge Out does not stop the trains as riders plunge down it. (Notice that the landscaping in front of it includes trees and a stream/waterfall.) Riders then find themselves in a train tunnel and pass a sign above. "Train Tunnel Exit. Do Not Enter! Danger!" A railroad crossing sign begins to ring and blink as riders hear a train coming with its whistle blowing. A light shines in front as riders plunge down another drop. The final drop is into a dynamite shack. A man yells, "Fire in the hole!" as riders plunge into a pool of water. The pool was removed at the end of the 2011 season. A dynamite explosion sound effect has been added in this area. A new scene could be planned in the future. The train then arrives back at the station and riders exit.